poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo)
The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle) are young ponies who will make their first appearance in the second series of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures. They are ponies on a mission to find their special talents so they can get their cutie marks. *Apple Bloom is Applejack and Big McIntosh's younger sister. *Sweetie Belle is Rarity's younger sister. *Scootaloo is Rainbow Dash's biggest fan and adopted younger sister. Trivia *The Crusaders met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *They are also friends with Nanako Dojima in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *They also own a train in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. *They also own a .38 revolver, .9 ml pistol, and a Desert Eagle *They are also great friends with the Jelly Bean Scouts, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam. The six of them form a team called the Jelly Bean Crusaders in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures Chronicles. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are best friends with Lilo, Stitch, Angel (Lilo & Stitch), Cream the Rabbit and the Powerpuff Girls. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are best friends with Peter Sam, Sir Handel, and Duncan. *They are friends of Super Secret Pup Club (Rebound, Cupcake, and Patches). Gallery CMC.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders in Nightmare Night Costumes.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders in Nightmare Night Costumes CMC as Humans.jpg|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's human counterpart 250px-Apple Bloom thumb S01E18.png|Apple Bloom 250px-Sweetie Belle is happy S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo Apple Bloom ID EG.png|Apple Bloom's human counterpart 301px-Sweetie Belle ID EG.png|Sweetie Belle's human counterpart Scootaloo ID EG.png|Scootaloo's human counterpart Apple_Bloom_infant_ID_S2E23.png|Apple Bloom as an infant Younger_Sweetie_Belle_ID_S4E19.png|Sweetie Belle as a younger filly Sweetie_Belle_Earth_pony_ID_S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle as an Earth pony Scootaloo as an Earth pony.png|Scootaloo as an Earth pony MLP Cutie Mark Crusaders as Thomas characters.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders as Thomas characters CMC Halloween costumes.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders in their new Halloween costumes CMC pirates.png|CMC in Pirate Clothes Apple Bloom with .45 colt.png|Apple Bloom with .45 Colt Sweetie Belle .45 colt.png|Sweetie Belle with .45 Colt Scootaloo with .45 colt.png|Scootaloo with .45 Colt Apple Bloom with her .38.png|Apple Bloom with her .38 revolver Sweetie Belle with her .9mm pistol.png|Sweetie Belle with her .9mm pistol Scootaloo with her Desert Eagle.png|Scootaloo with her Desert Eagle Grown up CMC.png|The CMC Grown Up Apple Bloom Grown Up.png|Apple Bloom Grown Up Sweetie Belle Grown Up.png|Sweetie Belle Grown Up Scootaloo Grown Up.png|Scootaloo Grown Up galaxy_scootaloo_by_minkystar-d7b5j3p.png galaxy_applebloom_vector_by_minkystar-d7b236n.png galaxy_sweetiebelle_vector_by_minkystar-d7b5lqn.png Scootaloo as a Wonderbolt.png|Scootaloo as a Wonderbolt Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Kids Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Daughters Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Granddaughters Category:Western characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Unicorns Category:Pegasus Category:Juveniles Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Tomboys Category:Ponies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:The Apple Family Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Singing characters Category:Roary the Racing Car's Allies Category:Thumper's Ohana Members Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Cybersquad Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Gunners Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7 Category:Groups Category:Rarity's Family Category:Rainbow Dash's Family Category:Wonderbolts